


Hey What are You Thinking About? Is it Me?

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: You have worries that Jackson is growing apart from you but it's actually the opposite





	

“Hey, what are you thinking about? Is it me? It’s me isn’t it?!”

Jackson’s bubbly voice broke you out of your window gazing as he babbled next to you on the bus.

“I was thinking about that test I have tomorrow actually.” You sighed.

“Don’t think about that! Think about me instead!” Jackson pouted, making his signature puppy dog face. You laughed.

“Jackson, quit ruining my worry session by being cute.” You scolded, pushing his cap down over his eyes.

“Well here’s my stop, bye!” Said Jackson hugging you way too long for someone who would probably see you the next day. “Are you going to Yugyeom’s party tonight?” Jackson asked suddenly as he shouldered his backpack.

“Ah no, I have to study for that test.” You said hastily, looking away. Jackson frowned. 

“I wish you would go.” He said grabbing your hand. Why was he so touchy all the time? You pulled your hand away. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” You said, still not looking at him. “You better go.” You added, eyeing the irritated look the bus driver was giving Jackson.

“Ok, well see you tomorrow!” Said Jackson looking cheerful again, albeit a bit forced. He left in a hurry. You watched from the window as he crossed the street, brown, fluffy hair just visible under his cap. You slumped back into your seat and sighed. You had kind of wanted to go to the party, but you knew once you were there you would just be anxious anyway. Besides, you really only knew Jackson and Yugyeom and you didn’t want to follow them around the whole time like a loser. 

Honestly you weren’t sure why Jackson still bothered with you. Sure, you’d been friends since you were kids, so maybe he was just loyal? You knew you were kind of a stick in the mud. When you were in high school, Jackson had gotten caught up in fencing, and you had delved deeper into more challenging studies. What should have been an inevitable drifting apart never occurred however. You went to every fencing match, and Jackson was always more than interested in whatever dusty book you were reading, he’d even proofread your essays for you before you handed them in. 

Now that you were commuting to the same college though, you had started getting a sinking feeling that Jackson only still talked to you out of loyalty, or maybe even charity. 

Within a week of enrollment, Jackson had basically befriended the entire campus; he was the life of the party. Girls, guys, and everyone in between all loved him, why wouldn’t they? You knew how lovable he was first hand. You knew that some of these people were funnier, better looking, even smarter than you, and you couldn’t help but feel self conscious walking around campus with Jackson as you imagined everyone watching you wondering why Jackson would want to hang out with someone like you. 

He always was there though. He would walk to classes with you, go to movies and cafes with you, he even called you everyday that time you went out of town for a week. You were grateful he still found something interesting about you, whatever that something was. Sure, some weekends he’d be off partying while you preferred the quiet of home, but like clockwork he’d be at your door Sunday night with some takeout and a puppy look. 

You got off at your stop and walk towards your home. Thoughts of the odd ways of Jackson Wang quickly replaced by thoughts of the impending big test you needed to study for. 

The next day, Jackson was absent from the bus ride to campus. You took your test, confident that you had at least managed to pass, then decided to text Jackson since you hadn’t seen him all day. 

“Hey are you ok I haven’t seen you all day?” You texted.

“Aw did you miss me ;) I’m fine just hung over lmao” came Jackson’s reply.

“Oh Jackson…” 

“You should come take care of me, I want to hear about your test.” Jackson sent back. You were surprised that despite his hung over state, he had remembered the test you had taken. You thought for a moment. Your next class wasn’t for two hours. 

“Ok.” You texted back. 

When you showed up at Jackson’s apartment with aspirin and packets of ramen, you found him face down on the floor of his living room.

“Jackson?” You said uncertainly.

“Oh my God you actually came, hi!” Jackson squealed, bounding up to give you a hug. 

“You don’t seem hung over.” You laughed as he rustled through your shopping bag.

“I really am I swear.” Said Jackson guiltily. He popped an aspirin while you warmed up the ramen. Once you both were sat at his kitchen table with your noodles you told him about your test, basking in the proud look he gave you when you told him it wasn’t that hard.

“So, how was the party?” You asked casually. You liked the idea of parties, just hating them when you were actually at one. You always were ready to hear about who made out with who, who threw up everywhere, and all that good stuff. Jackson didn’t disappoint, launching into everything he could remember while you listened with interest. 

“Anyways.” He said after fifteen minutes. He leaned forward, looking at you intently. “Jaebum is throwing a huge end of semester thing next weekend and you should go.” He said earnestly. You scooted your chair back hastily and started clearing the bowls away.

“I don’t think so.” You said. Jackson chased you through the kitchen.

“C’mon it’s after finals, you have to go!” He whined.

“No!” You said stubbornly. Jackson stopped in front of where you were standing and got down on all fours.

“What are you doing?” You asked bemusedly.

“How can you resist Wang puppy?” Jackson said sticking his tongue out. You gave him an uneasy look. He grasped both your hands in his. 

“You don’t have to be afraid all right? I’ll take care of you ok?” He said seriously. 

“Ok I’ll go.” You whispered. Jackson jumped up excitedly and kissed you.

“JACKSON!” You screeched while laughing, pushing him away.

“Sorry!” He apologized sheepishly. “I just wanted you to go really bad.” He said scratching the back of his head. You noticed his cheeks were slightly pink. Jackson kissed everybody, including you, all of the time it was in his nature, but you felt some weird tension this time. 

“Well, if it’ll make you happy then I’ll go.” You said, choosing to ignore the strange feeling. 

“It DOES make me happy, sometimes I think you don’t want to hang out with me as much anymore.” Said Jackson with a pout. 

“That’s not true!” You protested. Jackson grinned.

“Well good! Prove it by going to the party!” He said mischievously. You gulped, but nodded.

All that week you didn’t see much of Jackson. It was finals week after all, even someone like Jackson knew when they had to buckle down. You finished the week up satisfied with the work you had put in. Now that you had a minute to breathe, you felt yourself slowly becoming excited for Jaebum’s party. 

Finally it was Friday night and you found yourself at Jaebum’s place, music blaring, booze flowing freely, and plenty of sweaty bodies smushed against each other. Jackson was true to his word and was constantly hanging around keeping an eye on you. To your surprise however, you found yourself having a pretty good time. Yugyeom even introduced you to his friend Jinyoung who he claimed was “into all that smart person stuff like you” and you two hit it off. You were so absorbed in your conversation with Jinyoung, you didn’t notice the dark glances Jackson was shooting you before he disappeared onto the patio to help Jaebum tap the second keg of the night. You talked with Jinyoung for a good hour before he said he had to go. 

“Ah well, it was nice meeting you! I can’t believe we had the same Theology class and never talked.” You said warmly. 

“Well I’ll see you next semester! I live out of state but I’ll be back in the fall!” Said Jinyoung before he left. You looked around. You were thinking you might head home too but you wanted to tell Jackson so he wouldn’t worry.

“Where’d he get off to?” You wondered out loud. You found him out back chugging straight from the keg with Jaebum cheering him on. You rolled your eyes. 

“Jackson, I’m going home ok?” You said loudly. Jackson wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

“Hang on I’ll drive you home.” He slurred, stumbling towards you. You caught him before he fell. 

“Jackson, you don’t have a car.” You reminded him. He blinked.

“Oh yeah.” He grinned, “But you’re right, let’s go home.” 

“You’re leaving too?” You said in surprise. He threw an arm around you.

“Yeah, I have to make sure you get home safe.” He said stubbornly. You rolled your eyes again, but let him take your hand as you both left the party. As you walked to the bus stop, Jackson was unusually quiet. He was quite the rowdy drunk mostly, so you found it odd that he was just walking with a solemn look on his face, still holding your hand tightly. You helped him board the bus, as he was a bit unsteady, then the two of you sat in the back.  
“Hey.” Said Jackson suddenly after two minutes of silence. 

“Yes?” you said with a small smile. 

“I like riding the bus with you.” He replied, laying his head in your lap. You laughed.

“I like riding the bus with you too.” You said. 

“Hey.” Said Jackson again.

“Yes?”

“Do you like Jinyoung more than me?” He asked in a small voice.

“Jackson!” You spluttered, “I just met him today, how could I like him more than you?”

“I don’t know, he seemed to like you.” Jackson said moodily.

“Are you actually jealous right now? Oh my God!” You laughed. You couldn’t believe the king of confidence, Jackson Wang, was insecure about something.

“I am not!” He protested, “He just seemed so much smarter than me, you probably can’t help liking him more than me.” Jackson rambled before sitting up and staring out the bus window so he wouldn’t have to look you in the eye. You stared. You were a little shocked that Jackson had the same worries about you that you had lately been having about him. He was silly to be worried though, you realized just then. You would always be there for Jackson. You poked him in his side experimentally.

“Hey.” You said softly. Jackson sighed but turned around to face you. 

“What?” He asked. You grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

“I’ll always like you the most ok? Out of anybody ever it’s always going to be you all right?” You said earnestly. 

“Really?” Jackson croaked. You nodded. He laid his head back in your lap. “Can I kiss you?” He asked suddenly. 

“You’ve never asked before.” You laughed. 

“I’m asking because I think it’ll be different feeling than the other times.” He said solemnly sitting up again to look at you. 

You thought for a moment. Surprisingly, the thought of Jackson kissing you with maybe some feelings that weren’t entirely platonic didn’t seem so bad. In fact, it sounded pretty great. You were about to close your eyes and just tell Jackson to go for it when you remembered something and sighed. 

“What? You don’t want to kiss me?” Said Jackson sadly. 

“No no, it’s not that.” You said quickly. You shifted closer to him. “Tomorrow, when you sober up, if you still want to kiss me you can.” You said 

“So if I wasn’t drunk right now I could kiss you?” Jackson asked. 

“Yup.” You nodded. Jackson slumped in his seat. 

“Damn.” He muttered. You laughed then put your hand in his, pulling him up. 

“C’mon, you can come home with me. I don’t trust you to get home by yourself.” You said sternly. Jackson just yawned and shuffled along obediently behind you, causing you to laugh again. 

When you got home you left Jackson to wander around while you brushed your teeth and got ready for bed. You went into your bedroom to find Jackson already under the blankets, eyes shut tight.

“Jackson. Out. Now.” You ordered halfheartedly. Jackson let out a fake snore in response. You rolled your eyes and got into bed beside him where he immediately threw an arm around you and started snoring for real. You liked the protective feeling of Jackson’s arm around you. Also, you made note of how cute he looked while sleeping. 

You wanted to kick yourself. Most likely Jackson would forget about his confession to you when he woke up in the morning. He’d probably laugh the whole thing off and you weren’t sure if you’d be able to bare it. 

Jackson shifted a little and sleepily kissed the top of your head before dozing off again, causing you to relax in spite of everything. You’d probably just get one night of this right? Might as well make the most of it. You let sleep take over you. 

The next morning you drowsily noticed Jackson’s arm was no longer around you. You kept your eyes closed. You sadly thought that he had probably woken up before you to make his getaway, so that he could pretend last night never happened. You opened one eye. You yelped in surprise when you saw Jackson propped up on one elbow staring down at you grinning form ear to ear. 

“Jackson! What are you doing?” You yelled, scooting away. 

“Waiting for you to get up!” Said Jackson cheerfully; “You’re cute when you sleep.” He added. 

“So are you.” You grudgingly admitted. 

“You watched me too?!” Jackson squealed. You threw a pillow at him. 

“Yes! Now be quiet!” You snapped. You sniffed a little. “I thought you were gone when I got up.” You said softly, “And I was sad.” You mentioned casually. 

“Well you don’t have to be sad I’m still here.” Said Jackson happily. You eyed him nervously. You weren’t sure if he remembered what happened the night before and you were afraid to bring it up. Jackson dispelled your fears immediately however when he suddenly cleared his throat and leaned down over you, close to your face.

“So.” He breathed. You brushed some hair that had flopped down over his face gently away.

“Something on your mind?” You teased. 

“I’m sober now.” He said looking embarrassed. You raised an eyebrow.

“And?” You prodded, starting to really enjoy yourself. 

“Well uh.” Jackson floundered, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. You laughed. Jackson narrowed his eyes. 

“What, are you mad?” You said in a taunting voice. 

Jackson pounced on you causing you to yelp a little. He swung a leg on either side of you, pinned your arms above your head with his own, and put his mouth over yours hungrily. 

Ok wow, he was really going for it, and you couldn’t deny he was pretty great at whatever it was. You let him do what he wanted for some time before you started fighting a bit against his arms that still had you pushed against the mattress. He let you up immediately, although he was still sitting on your lower half. 

“Ok, I think you made your point.” You said breathlessly.

“Sorry, got a bit carried away there.” Jackson panted. 

“Trust me, no apology needed.” You said in a brittle voice, flopping back into the pillows. Jackson let out a bark of laughter before rolling off you so he could lie down next to you.

“Why’d we wait so long to do that?” He said, grinning at the ceiling. 

“I don’t know, lets try not to wait too long for the next time ok?” You said, also grinning.

Silence. 

Then,

“You don’t work today right?” Jackson asked suddenly.

“Nope.” You replied.

He pounced on you again.

**Author's Note:**

> *sob I LOVE JACKSON SORRY


End file.
